


leaving home

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Space Funeral
Genre: Weekly Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: phillip leaves home. who knows what happens next.





	1. day one

Gentle tears seemed to always roll down Phillip's face, hardship and things had never attempted to change the past in itself.

The future seemed painful, unforgiving and null since he left his parents house. "Your mother and I think you should leave." his father insisted, giving him a gentle squeeze of the shoulder.

Somehow, he felt better, but not by much. Alas, today was not like most other days.

Today felt disgusting, sticky and filled with dread.

Today had just begun.


	2. day two

The ground seemed harder as he walked. Phillip trudged from place to place, tears endlessly leaving his eyes.

Shit seemed investable, but he was doing somewhat okay. In his hands he carried uncommon things he assumed he needed, bibles, blood, magic eye posters and a few old cassette movies with their films bursting from their sides.

The day seemed drearier already, and as once said before, it had barely begun.

Eat your greens.


End file.
